Complicated Love!
by HanaYuki 'CeliAra' Aiko
Summary: wakh...chappie 3 update! XD maaf telat, ada DEIDARA'S FIRST LOVE STORY WITH SOMEONE -ditimpuk- XDXD yang pasti,RnR ya senpai.. "Ah, itu. . .Itachi-san dan kedua orang tuamu. . ." perkataan Sakura terputus. Sasuke langsung mendapat feeling ga enak
1. Complicated 1

**A/N : ga yakin bagus ney..maklum…nagh baru….=_="**

**Misstypo? Tauk deh…pusing ney.. review ya…**

**Disclaimer : kak masashi kishimoto..hhe..biar nunggu ampe kiamat ga bakal di kasih ke yuki…T_T**

**Genre: Romance / Humor…?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : baca sendiri siapa pair utamanya..maybe, suika..Naruhina…or…?**

**Made by : yukina aiko..^^ (ai-chan)**

**Warning : OOC! (ga sepenuhnya sey~) gaje…**

**Hn.. lama amat,, lanjoet..**

**

* * *

**

**~Complicated Love~ **

Siang itu, geng terkuat seaentero sekolah sedang melakukan kegiatan ritualnya. Berkelahi.

Sasuke, pemimpin geng tadi juga sepertinya sedang 'melabrak' seorang anak laki-laki sepantarannya. Anak laki-laki tadi terlihat sangat ketakutan, bila dilihat dari matanya, tapi kalau dari gerakan badannya, ia kelihatan menantang sasuke.

"A..apa maumu?" seru anak laki-laki tadi lantang.

"Mauku? Hm?" tanya sasuke meremehkan. Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju anak itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang tadi kukatakan?" Tantang anak itu lagi.

"Berani sekali ya kau?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dari geng sasuke sambil menatap anak didepannya tajam.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu! ada seseorang yang menuju kesini!" Seru seorang cewek berambut

merah panjang dari geng sasuke. Rupanya anak yang tadi menatap tajam itu bernama Suigetsu.

Segera saja sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju anak laki-laki itu.

Seseorang yang dimaksud cewek tadi ternyata adalah anak perempuan pemimpin genk terkuat kedua disekolah, dan anak yang dilabrak sasuke adalah salah satu anggota geng itu.

"Lepaskan naruto!" seru gadis itu setelah jaraknya dengan sasuke cukup dekat.

"Lalu, kalo aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang sasuke kembali mencengkram kerah baju anak yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku akan-" perkataan gadis tadi segera dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura, biar aku saja yang berurusan dengan laki-laki bajingan tengik ini!" kata naruto pada gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat dikerah bajunya.

"Gak bisa gitu, donk! Naru, kamu pikir kami akan diam saja melihatmu seperti itu?" seru seorang yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka.

"Udah deh, sas…ga bosen loe? Anak kecil ,lemah juga.." celetuk anggota genk sasuke yang paling pendiam dan gak sopan tapi sebenarnya perhatian. Sabaku No Gaara.

Sasuke melengos dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Naruto hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang sudah bosan, berbalik untuk melangkah pergi, tapi Sakura menghadangnya.

"Enak saja, tanggung jawab! Naru terluka tau! " omel Sakura ketus.

"Gak tau!" balas Sasuke datar.

"Sudah sana, ini uang ganti ruginya!" jawab Suigetsu seenaknya sambil melempar beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu.

"Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku Naru?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Tidak!" balas seluruh anggota genk Sakura.

Baiklah di Konoha Senior High School, ada 2 genk yang terkuat. Yaitu genk Sakura dan genk Taka.

"Minggir dari jalanku! " seru Sasuke dongkol.

"Lalu, kalo aku tidak mau bagaimana?" seru Sakura mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Misi-misi! Kita mo lewat, mbak!" seru Karin jengkel diikuti tawa dari Juugo, Gaara dan Suigetsu. (What the HELL? Gaara ketawa? Apa kata dunia?)

"Sudah kubilang minggir juga.." desah Sasuke pasrah sambil menyentil dahi Sakura keras.

"Awch!" Sakura mengaduh sambil memegang dahinya (caileh~ bahasanya..)

Sasuke menatap sakura dengan tatapan sinis dan mengejek. Sakura meliriknya jengkel dan melengos.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih manis , Sakura.." gumam sasuke dan segera berjalan menjauh. Sakura yang mendengarnya cengo, tapi demi harga dirinya (?) ia segera sadar.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan mata lavender.

"Ah.. kalo hinata-chan yang panggil begitu tak papa..gak papa kok, hinata-chan" jawab Naruto setengah gak nyambung sambil nyengir bajing.

"Ah… syukurlah.." gumam Hinata lega.

"Gimana sih, kamu bisa terlibat perkelahian ama mereka?" tereak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya, pake speaker ULTRAphone pula.

"Sorry, BOZZ…" seru Naruto menekankan kata 'BOZZ'-nya.

"Oke..kalian mau disini sampe besok, atau pulang? Udah jam 3 lho." Celetuk Sai yang dari tadi diam saja.

Dan, mereka pulang kerumah. Tentu saja! Ini sudah sangat siang! Panas! Kecuali bagi geng Taka, mereka masih Hang out.

"Tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini, sas!" damprat Gaara pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Hn?" Tanya sasuke gak jelas tanpa memalingkan muka dari makan siang-nya.

"Ya, Gaara bener , sas…hari ini loe kok agak ceria gimana yah.." gumam suigetsu.

"Masa seh? Kayaknya gak deh…" jawab + tanya Sasuke malas, padahal dia sendiri juga

merasa agak ceria hari ini, entah kenapa.

"Hah! Udah deh…ga usah di pikirin! Memang Sasuke autis kale.." seru Suigetsu yang dengan sukses menghasilkan dua 'benjolan' dari Sasuke dan Karin di kepala ijo-nya. *author disambit sui*

"adooh!" tereak Suigetsu pake toa.

"Diamlah! Harusnya kau tidak menjelek-jelekan Sasuke-kun!" seru Karin.

"Itu kan bukan urusanmu! Dasar Bulleyes" balas Suigetsu.

"Tapi kau mengejek Sasuke-kun ta-" perkataan Karin dipotong oleh Gaara dan Juugo.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK?" tereak Gaara dan Juugo frustasi. (ini sih namanya bukan pendiem ==")

Sasuke yang melihat pemandanga tadi ,cuma bias cengok. 'Sebenernya genk gue bener keren gak seh?' batinya dalam hati.

Sasuke akui, dia memang merasa senang tapi karna apa? Tak mungkin karna bisa 'melabrak' anak seperti Naruto, itu sudah biasa kan? Masa Sasuke gay? Gak juga kan? Tapi kenapa?

"Kayaknya emang lagi ada yang ga beres neh!"sahut Suigetsu sotoy.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Tanya Juugo dengan blo'onnya.

"Masa loe gak nyadar? Dari tadi tuh, ketua sama wakilnya senyam-senyum melulu!"

tereak Suigetsu menekankan kata 'ketua sama wakil' dalam kalimat sotoynya yang mendapat hadiah berupa tonjokan Gaara di pipinya.

"Mulut loe, sekali-kali tutup, kek! Bawel amat!" dengus Sasuke.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan dompet Sasuke yang kering karna uangnya di todong buat traktirin satu genk.

**Kediaman Uchiha….sore hari. Jam 6..**

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke. 'akh! Percuma! Tak ada yang mengharapkanku..' batin Sasuke.

"Darimana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Fugaku cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu, yah!" bentak Sasuke kasar dan berlari ke kamarnya di atas.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Mau jadi apa nanti dia?" gumam Fugaku marah.

"Sudahlah…bukannya dia sudah besar?" jawab Mikoto.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat, bukan karna takut, tapi muak. Ia muak atas perilaku ayahnya yang selalu mengaturnya. Sasuke mengganti baju sekolahnya menjadi jeans panjang dengan robekan di lututnya dan T-shirt hitam dilapisi jaket biru tua kesayangannya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Di lihatnya Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke tak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar sampai Fugaku mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Fugaku dengan intonasi suara yang sabar.

"Huh? Keluar." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Makan di rumah ya, Sasuke.." seru Mikoto pelan.

"Iya-iya.." gumam Sasuke pasrah. Jarang sekali Sasuke mau makan dirumah. Jawabannya tadi membuat keluarganya cengok.

"dagh!" seru Sasuke sambil meninggalkan rumah.

Itachi menganga lebar, ampe laler bisa masuk. Itachi ga nyangka, adeknya bisa bersikap sesopan itu, seingatnya Sasuke sudah terkontaminasi genknya.

Udara diluar rumah ternyata lebih dingin dari yang dibayangkan Sasuke, menyesal juga ia memakai Jeans dengan lutut yang sobek.

"fuh.." Sasuke menghela nafas didepan telapak tangannya, supaya anget. Ia pun berjalan menelusuri taman kota yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumahnya. Tapi setelah sekitar 30 menitan…

Tap…tap..tap.. suara derap kaki..sepertinya ada orang di sekitar sini.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Seorang perempuan, yang di beri pertanyaan malah kaget dan balik tanya.

"huh?" respon gadis tadi.

"Kau?" pekik gadis itu sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Hn? S-sakura?" balas Sasuke kaget.

"Kau yang tadi siang cari masalah dengan genk kami, kan? Darimana kau tahu namaku? " balas sakura sambil mengkerutkan alis.

"Huh! Kau tetap dendam ya? itu kan salah anak pirang itu! Dari Gaara!" jawab Sasuke ketus merasa tersinggung.

"Tentu saja! Naruto terluka tau! Enak saja! Gaara?" sahut Sakura jengkel.

"Oh..Maaf ya..Bisa tidak kita damai? Rasanya tidak ada gunanya aku memusuhi kalian..ya, Gaara.." Sasuke tersentak. Ia Tersenyum tipis tapi dalam hati ia merasa bersalah.

'Apa ini Sasuke Uchiha, cowok paling keren dan dingin satu sekolah? Dia baik sekali..' batin Sakura heran.

"Apa? D-damai?" tanya Sakura mengulangi.

"Iya..kamu tidak mau ya? Aku tidak memaksa kok.." ulang Sasuke sabar.

"Hm..gimana yah..aku tidak tahu.."Sakura menggantung pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Oh, maaf ya..pasti kau membenciku dan juga geng-ku..ya kan? kalau begitu tidak usah." tanya Sasuke datar dan hendak berbalik pergi.

"Bu-bukan begitu..ku pikir kamu adalah orang yang dingin dan kejam jadi…sebenarnya aku masih ragu.." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu sambil menahan langkah Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Hn? Tidak apa-apa kok…semua juga berkata seperti itu..jadi?" ulang Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah kita damai..terima kasih, oh iya…kamu Sasuke kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm..begitulah..Sakura kan? Rumahmu searah tidak?" kata Sasuke sambil bersalaman dengan Sakura dan menunjuk arah perumahan Sasuke.

"Iya..wah, berarti searah.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ternyata kamu orangnya kalem ya?" tanya Sasuke menyimpulkan dengan hipotesis sekali liat dan ngaco. Mereka berjalan mengarah ke rumah Sasuke.

"Hah? Baru dengar ada yang bilang begitu..biasanya pada bilang aku itu beringasan atau tomboy.." jawab sakura

"Ahahaaha..masa sih? Memang kalo di sekolah kamu terlihat tomboy..tapi dengan

pakaianmu yang sekarang, kau terlihat lebih manis.." Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Ahh..m-makasih.." jawab Sakura ketularan penyakit gagapnya Hinata. –di tabok-

"Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku mau cari makan.. Sasuke-kun sendiri?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Hanya bosan…kebetulan, mau makan dirumahku tidak?" tawar Sasuke ramah.

"A-apa? Makasih..apa tidak merepotkan ya?" tanya Sakura ketika berhenti di depan rumah Sasuke..

"Gak kok..ayo masuk aja.." seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"I-iya..terima kasih.." jawab Sakura pasrah.

**Kediaman Uchiha….malam hari. Jam 07:00..**

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke dari pintu masuk.

"Sasuke? Tumben loe pulang cepet?" tanya Itachi sedikit heran dengan tingkah adik satu-satunya akhir-akhir ini berubah drastis.

"Salah ya?" seru sasuke jengkel.

"Ga juga seh…Cuma gak bener aja.." seru Itachi enteng. Alhasil, Itachi mendapat hadiah berupa injakan maut oleh sepatu-baru-belinya Sasuke.

"Adaw! Nape she loe? Gw kan ngomong yang bener.. hei, siapa nih?" gumam itachi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Ah..namaku Haruno Sakura..salam kenal." Gumam sakura sambil membungkukan badan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, salam kenal juga.." gumam Itachi kagum.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan, ia tahu akan jadi begini bila mengenalkan seorang gadis pada kakaknya itu, Itachi itu cepat sekali terpesona pada seorang perempuan…padahal sudah ada Anko yang setia disisinya.

"Ehm…" Sasuke sengaja mendeham untuk menyadarkan kakaknya dari lamunan gak mutunya.

"Ah iya, Haruno-chan..anggap saja rumah sendiri.." sahut Itachi sok ramah. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Panggil saja, sakura..ah..trima kasih, uchi-" sahutan Sakura terpotong.

"Itachi-kun saja ya…" sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum manis dan…memuakkan bagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Itachi-kun.." jawab Sakura polos.

"Huh..loe sudah makan Itachi?" dengus Sasuke jengkel.

"Belum, apa Sakura-chan akan makan bersama kita?" tanya Itachi sok polos.

"Jangan membuatku muntah dengan gaya bicara loe itu!" cerca sasuke dengan nistanya.

"Ahahahah…ya udah! Sana ajak ke meja makan..ntar gue nyusul !" Itachi tertawa nista.

"Gak ada yang mengharapkan loe taok!" tereak Sasuke jengkel, di sambut tawa nista (lagi) dari kakaknya.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura (baca: pelan). Mereka menuju meja makan, ternyata kaasan dan tousan sudah duduk disana.

"pulang cepat, Sasuke-kun?" tanya kaasan heran.

"Iya, tadi Sasuke ketemu Sakura…lagipula aku sudah lapar.." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Jadilah batu ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha (tambah itachi yang baru datang) tersebut saking syoknya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang berkesan penurut dan….manja…

"Hey? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran dan polos.

"Ah..sudahlah, temannya sasuke yah?" tanya otousan mengganti bahan obrolan.

"Ah.. ya..maaf mengganggu..saya haruno sakura. kenalannya sasuke kun." Jawab Sakura membungkukan badannya.

Kelima orang itu pun duduk mengelilingi meja makan berwarna krem tersebut dan mulai makan.

"Jadi, sakura ini temannya Sasuke atau pacarnya?" seru Itachi menekankan kata 'pacar' pada kalimat nistanya.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke dan Sakura tersedak, mereka saling pandang.

"E-eh, ma-maaf..bukan kok!" seru Sakura gelagapan.

"Ya, dia pacarku. Memangnya kenapa, aniki?" seru Sasuke PeDe.

"A-apa?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Ooh..akhirnya adikku punya pacar juga ya.." gumam Itachi.

***Time Skip***

"Terima kasih ya, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san.." Sakura membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Tousan, Kaasan..sepertinya Sakura harus pulang, ini sudah jam 08:30 lebih.." gumam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke antarkan dia ya." Gumam Mikoto.

"Hn.." Sasuke menggandeng Sakura keluar.

-Di luar rumah-

"Sasuke, kenapa tadi kau bilang aku ini pacarmu?" dengus Sakura.

"Kau mau aniki-ku menggodamu? Heh?" seru Sasuke sambil berjalan terus.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uh..6 block dari sini !" dengus Sakura yang masih kesal dibilang pacar sama Sasuke.

"Hn…ternyata dekat juga ya.." gumam Sasuke.

***Time Skip***

Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada di rumah pemilik nama belakang Haruno itu.

"Sudah sampai.." gumam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Sakura tegas.

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya kencang, atau bahasa lainnya di banting.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih…. Sepertinya kita akan tetap bermusuhan di sekolah.. cewek pink.. " gerutu Sasuke sambil membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Haruna, sakura mendengar gerutuan pemuda pantat ayam yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Tetap musuhan? Siapa takut!" serunya kencang.

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyapa kaasan dan tousannya di dapur dekat kamarnya.

Sepertinya, malam ini gadis Haruno ini tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyaman…apalagi tenang!

* * *

**TuBerCulosis…eh, Tubikontinyu…XP**

**Minna! Ini gantinya L0ve for me, yach!**

**Hhe…oia, lowongan OC! –padahal anak baru..==''-**

**Oke!**

**Pacarnya kiba. Ada yang mau?**

**Trus pacarnya lee…==''**

**And anak2 kelas 2 KHS…cukup 5 orang aja ya~~ ^^**

**Jaa..^^**


	2. Complicated 2

**A/N : ga yakin bagus ney..maklum…nagh baru….=_="**

**Misstypo? Tauk deh…pusing ney.. review ya…**

**Disclaimer : kak masashi kishimoto..hhe..biar nunggu ampe kiamat ga bakal di kasih ke yuki…T_T**

**Genre: Romance / Humor…?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : baca sendiri siapa pair utamanya..maybe, suika..Naruhina…or…?**

**Made by : yukina aiko..^^ (ai-chan)**

**Warning : OOC! (ga sepenuhnya sey~) gaje…**

Semua review sudah ku balas kah? O.o..

Oh iya…buat micon : eh? Tentang lowongan OC yah? Hm..klo bkin karakter sendiri kan susah..== (padahal males) mending nyolong nama orang gt…-di lempar massa-

Thanks ya ^^~~

* * *

**~Complicated Love~**

Pagi itu, damai sekali di KHS…Konoha High School…

"Pagi…" seru seorang gadis berambut pink lesu.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau lesu? Ini kan masih pagi? Kemana semangat masa mudamu?" tanya seorang gadis tomboy kacamata-an.

Sementara seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok style hanya tersenyum puas bisa menularkan penyakit jiwa-masa-muda ke pacar barunya, Meiyuu.

"Bagus, Meiyuu-chan! Ternyata kita sehati!" (author muntah pas nulis ini..maaf ya, Meiyuu!) seru si kepala mangkok tadi, Rock lee.

"Terima kasih, Lee.." Meiyuu blushing.

"Pagi, Meiyuu…Lee.. aku tidak bisa tidur semalam.." jelas Sakura.

"ah! Tapi kau harus tetap bersemangat , Sakura-chan!" seru Lee berapi-api.

"Pagi, semua! Pagi, Sakura-chan!" seru seorang anak laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik yang baru datang dengan pacarnya, Kiba dan Miku.

"Pagi, Miku…Kiba!" seru Sakura berusaha sedikit bersemangat, kalau tidak jangan harap punggungnya bisa selamat dari tepukan maut Meiyuu atau Lee.

"Eh, Sakura…kau lemes banget, seh?" tanya Kiba.

'tuh kan! tetep tau…cape deh' batin Sakura.

"eh? Oh….gak papa kok.." balas Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"oh, eh..Miku! jangan bengong lagi!" seru Kiba sambil menepuk pundak ceweknya itu.

"Eh, iya!" seru Miku memberi hormat seperti tentara. –ditabok Miku-

Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Miku.

Sementara, Sakura asyik melamun tentang kejadian kemarin , Meiyuu dan Lee malah sudah ada di cafetaria yang ada dibawah.

"Pagi,semua! Eh, kok sepi sih?" tanya seorang anak berambut duren, Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh…ini kan masih pagi!" seru Kiba.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kelas hampir penuh dengan murid yang berdatangan.

"Sakura-chan, pinjam Pe-eR ya..!" rengek Miku

"Iya Sakura-chan, aku juga mau pinjam! Boleh ya? Aku belum buat…" bujuk Miyuki.

"a..eh, teman-teman! Pinjam Pe-eRnya si Reika saja yah.." balas Sakura.

"Reika? Mana dia?" tanya Miku sambil toleh kiri-kanan.

"Itu, yang tidur di bangku belakang dekat jendela!" seru Sakura. Miku dan Miyuki sweatdrop.

"Sempat-sempatnya dia tidur…" keluh Miyuki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bangku Reika penuh dengan murid-murid yang mau pinjam Pe-eRnya. Maklum, Reika kan ranking 3 setelah Shikamaru dan Sakura. (Reika : weh, iya donk! Yuki : -swt-)

BRAAAK!

Pintu kelas XI-A terbuka dengan tidak elitnya setelah daun pintunya ditendang keras oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru laut keperakan gak jelas. Suigetsu.

"Heh! Kalo pintunya lepas gimana? Dasar bodoh!" seru Karin, cewek rambut merah itu marah-marah.

"Ya, berarti rusak!" jawab Suigetsu santai dan ga niat.

"Taka…" gumam Sakura pusing sendiri.

"Sasuke! Taka!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?" tanya Juugo.

"Eng…eto…aku demam tinggi…" desah Ino BT.

"Ooh.." gumam Sasuke gak perhatian.

Genk Taka mengambil posisi duduk di belakang dekat jendela. Posisi yang cukup dekat dengan

Genk Sakura, tentu saja Sakura merasa risih.

Bel tanda dimulainya kelas hari ini berbunyi nyaring. Semua anak kembali ke tempat duduknya termasuk Lee dan Meiyuu yang baru kembali.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini-" guru yang baru masuk itu terpotong kalimatnya.

"Kami bukan anak-anak!" seru Naruto.

'Dasar curut!' batin Kakashi, guru tadi.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Saya akan mengumumkan 2 pengumuman!" seru Kakashi.

"Yasudah! Umumkan saja!" celetuk Juugo.

"Pertama, saya mau memberitahu tentang pertunangan saya." Seru Kakashi berbinar-binar.

"Weh, sama siapa sensei?" tanya Kiba dan Lee antusias, jadilah seluruh kelas ribut.

"Uung.. namanya Kinoshimizu…" seru Kakashi gugup.

"Ah? Sensei mau tunangan sama Kino-nee?" teriak mahluk berambut biru panjang sepinggang. (=='') Ternyata manusia itu adalah Yuki. (author numpang nampang..==)

"Eh, i-iya…Kino, masuk saja!" panggil guru Kakashi.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruangan. Seluruh mata murid didalam kelas itu tertuju pada gadis itu termasuk Sasuke.

'ikh, kenapa si pantat ayam itu ikutan noleh? Apa dia menyukai Kino-senpai? Ah…tak mungkin…!' batin Sakura dalam hati, pusing sendiri.

"Hey, pink! Apa kau tak bisa anggun dan dewasa seperti gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke setengah menyindir kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan pimpinan genk yang bernama Sakura itu dengan lancar?" tanya Gaara panjang lebar yang disambut cengiran khas Sasuke.

'Apa Sasuke tertarik pada gadis itu?' tanya Gaara dalam hati tentunya.

"Nama saya Kino! Saya calon tunangannya guru kalian!" seru Kino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Saya sudah kenal!" teriak Yuki yang mendapat timpukan halus (?) dari Kakashi pake buku kimia.

"Sensei tunangannya kapan? Kita diundang kan?" tanya saudara kembar Yuki, seorang gadis berambut merah kuncir dua. Hiyori. (adoh~ kok banyak gn OC-nya? T_T)

"Eh, itu…em..2 hari lagi, yah..kalian boleh datang!" seru Kakashi yang disambut sorakan anak murid kelas XI itu.

"Dan, datangnya harus berpasangan!" perintah Kakashi.

Krik..krik…krik…(darimana ada jangkrik? Anggap saja ada.-taboked-)

"APA!" teriakan anak XI-A membahana dengan bisingnya.

"Hinata-chan, denganku saja ya!" seru Naruto riang yang disambut anggukan dari yang punya mata lavender berambut indigo.

"uyeee!" seru Naruto (minjem kata2nya baka aniki.)

Dan begitulah, semua pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali beberapa anak.

"Kyaa..Sasuke-kun dengan ku saja!" seru seorang gadis.

"Saskay! Pergi denganku saja ya!" seru gadis lain, sementara Sasuke sweatdrop denger namanya diubah-ubah seenaknya.

"Gaara-kun! Sama aku ya!" seru seorang gadis.

"Sama aku saja ya!" seru gadis lain.

"Hey, sudah-sudah! Nanti kami pikirkan!" seru Suigetsu jengkel karna genk mereka di kerubutin cewek-cewek.

"Siapa yang minta kamu? Ga ada yang ajak kamu juga! Huuu!" seru seorang gadis lain.

Dan Suigetsu-pun pundung dipojokan.

"Baiklah! Nanti aku pilih ya! Sekarang kami bisa duduk tenang kan?" tanya Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa..Gaa-kun dan Sasu-kun tidak dingin lagi!" seru seorang cewek.

"Ah, eh…sudah sana!" seru Karin risih.

"Aku dengan siapa ya?" tanya Karin setelah mengusir Gaara dan Sasuke FG tadi.

"Sama Juugo!" seru Ino.

"Ahm, maaf.. aku tidak datang.. ada acara sama Kimimaro, sepupu jauhku." Seru Juugo.

"Tuh…huh, siapa nih?" rengek Karin.

"Heh, ga akan ada yang mau sama kamu, bulleyes!" seru Suigetsu.

"hm, begini saja, yang kupilihkan jadi pasangan Karin harus mau!" teriak Sasuke OOC didepan kelas.

"Hm, silahkan!" seru Beberapa anak cowok yang kayaknya naksir Karin.

"Hm…baiklah.." Sasuke menimbang-nimbang.

"Pasti tidak ada deh! Kalo ada ju-" perkataan Suigetsu terpotong sadis.

"SUIGETSU!" teriak Sasuke dan Gaara yang mulai sinting.

"APA KAU BILANG? Dasar sinting!" seru Suigetsu keceplosan.

Terjadilah perang deathglare antar Sasuke-Suigetsu dan Suigetsu-Karin.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Baiklah, kami pergi berdua!" seru Karin dan Suigetsu barengan.

"Tuh kan , Kompak!" seru Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Huh! Merepotkan sekali." Gumam Suigetsu.

"Sakura! Tinggal kau yang belum berpasangan loh!" seru Kiba dan Miku.

"Eng…masih banyak tuh! Hiyori dan Yuki juga belum.." gumam Sakura cukup keras.

"Matsuri juga belum!" tambah Meiyuu dan Lee.

"Sai, Ino..masih banyak kok.." seru Sai dari belakang.

"Yah, jomblo kok ngaku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ngaku dosa tuh…" (?) seru Kiba gak nyambung.

Sementara Kakashi dan Kino malah ngobrol di meja guru.

"Eh, tunggu! Kenapa yang kau sebut cuma namamu dan Ino?" tanya Lee cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." seru Sai formal, dingin dan penuh senyum. Sifat yang aneh.

"Oh…" Naruto hanya meng-oh curiga.

"Sudah-sudah! Baiklah, saya mau umumkan pengumuman kedua!" seru Kakashi yang baru sadar. Dalam sekejap mata, murid-murid kembali tenang.

"Saya mau memilih pengurus kelas yang baru, karna Neji dan Tenten mengundurkan diri." Seru Kakashi santai sambil membagikan kertas kecil kosong.

"Tulis pilihan kalian disana!" perintah Kakashi.

15 menit kemudian, kertas-kertas tadi sudah terkumpul di meja Miku yang bertugas menghitung jumlah pilihan.

"Erng…jadi, Sasuke-san ada…18, Sakura-san ada 16..dan Gaara-san 14." Seru Miku.

"Ada 48 anak? Bukannya 50?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Ehm, Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak masuk, sensei.." seru Lee.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Kino yang mendadak jadi wakil guru. (emangnya ada ya?)

"Shikamaru telat bangun, Chouji sakit perut parah karna overkripik!" seru Meiyuu dan Lee ngawur. Kakashi dan Kino pun sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sasuke jadi ketua kelas sampai tahun ajaran baru, Sakura tolong bantu Sasuke sebagai wakil ya? Dan gaara, kau jadi bendahara!" seru Kakashi.

"APA? Aku harus bekerja sama dengan si ayam ini?" seru Sakura kaget menunjuk Sasuke.

"Eh, iya..kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eng… sudahlah.." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menjulurkan tangannya, seperti bersalaman.

"E-eh?" Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum polos, perasaannya jadi tak keruan.

"Mohon kerja samanya ya!" seru Sasuke menjabat tangan sakura.

"Y-ya.." gumam Sakura.

"Baiklah, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" seru Kakashi

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya dibelakang Sakura, dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas lengannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekian saja hari ini. Hari ini jam kosong kan? kalian boleh pulang cepat." Seru Kakashi dengan cengiran beo. (?) Kakashi dan Kino keluar dari kelas.

"Pulang yuk, aku bosan!" seru Sakura pada genk Sakura. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan merapikan tas.

"Gak! Kamu pengurus kelas! Gak boleh pulang awal!" seru Sasuke mencegat lengan Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ini kan jam kosong!" seru Sakura heran.

"Ayolah, aku juga mau pulang…" seru anak kelas lainnya.

"Baik, kalian boleh pulang…aku dan Sakura dan Gaara akan melapor ke guru. Bubar!" seru Sasuke. Sakura cengok, gak beda sama gaara.

Dalam hitungan menit, kelas sudah kosong.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau nyari Kakashi." Seru Sasuke. Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura berdua.

"Um, ung…Sakura.." panggil Gaara.

Hening beberapa menit.

"Ya?" balas Sakura berusaha menyesuaikan diri.

"Langsung saja ya, kau mau tidak ke pesta tunangan Kakashi-sensei denganku?" tanya Gaara langsung.

"Um..aku pikirkan, ya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting.

Sementara di belakang tangga menuju kelas itu. . .

BUUKH!

Sasuke memukul dinding sekolah bercat putih itu hingga retak. Punggung tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hosh…hosh…kenapa? Kenapa dia memikirkan ajakan Gaara?" seru Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke berjalan seperti tidak ada apa-apa menuju kelas, tapi pandangannya selama berjalan kosong.

'Tampaknya aku memang tidak bisa memusuhimu, Sakura…' batin Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sasuke! Tanganmu? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" tanya Sakura.

"hn…bukan apa-apa…" jawab Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei mengijinkan kita pulang awal, dengan syarat merapikan kelas. Merpotkan!" seru Sasuke.

"Kenapa tadi kita tidak kabur saja sih? Yasudah, aku akan merapikan bangku." Seru Sakura pasrah sambil mengatur kursi kelas dengan rapi. Sasuke dan Gaara sibuk merapikan papan tulis, menghapusnya dan merapikan buku-buku guru.

"Ne, sudah selesai.. boleh aku pulang?" tanya Gaara setengah mendengus.

"Sudah sana!" seru Sasuke asal. Gaara melangkah keluar kelas dan mengambil sepeda motornya.

"Sakura, kau pulangnya dijemput?" tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Uum, ah iya…aku lupa! Kaasa kan hari ini keluar kota… siapa yang menjemputku?" tanya Sakura panic.

"Ungg… mau kuantarkan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Rumah kita kan searah!" seru Sasuke mengingatkan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya-ya…ya sudah, terima kasih kalau kau mau..!" seru Sakura senang.

Gaara sempat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi, karna tadi ia sempat naik lagi ke atas untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya yang tertinggal.

"Wah, kau juga mengincar Sakura ya, Sasuke? Berarti mulai sekarang… Kita bersaing!" gumam Gaara, dan ia pun melesat dengan motornya.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah menuju mobil Ferrari biru metallic milik Sasuke.

"Masuk.." perintah Sasuke pelan. Sakura membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Perjalanan itu selesai tanpa ada percakapan. (Halah!)

"Sudah sampai!" seru Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya! Kau tidak mampir?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Tidak, terima kasih.. aku tidak enak badan." Seru Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu… terima kasih ya!" seru Sakura tersenyum, dia menutup pintu mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumahnya , mobil Fugaku dan Itachi sedang tidak ada. Berarti seluruh keluarganya tidak ada dirumah.

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan yang dibawanya, dan langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Sakura…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Gaara… mulai hari ini, dan sampai salah satu dari kita mendapatkannya…. Kita saingan!" seru Sasuke membanting tasnya ke lantai. Frustasi.

"Arrgh! Kenapa aku tidak mengajaknya ke pesta tunangan Kakashi tadi?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila. (author ditabok Sasuke.)

Sasuke turun ke lantai satu setelah mengganti bajunya. Ia mengambil obat dan perban untuk membalut luka bekas memukul tembok tidak bersalah tadi. Sasuke mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Dingin juga.. ini mau memasuki awal musim dingin ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut bata. Gaara.

'Sedanga apa dia? Mencari Sakura?' batin Sasuke heran.

"Tumben kesini Gaar?" tanya Sasuke masih heran.

"Itu tidak penting.. ada yang ingin ku pastikan!" seru Gaara.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan berpura-pura, kau juga mengincar Sakura?, ya tidak?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Kalau iya?" Sasuke berbicara menantang Gaara.

"Berarti, sekarang sampai akhir. Kita bersaing!" seru Gaara.

"Hum.. seperti kata-kataku, baiklah!" balas Sasuke santai.

* * *

**TuBerCulosis…eh, Tubikontinyu…XP**

**Ugyaaa! Apa nih? Ending chap 2-nya kok gaje gne?**

**Mamii~~ ==''**

**Jadi gini gara-gara takut rapot jelek, itu juga Cuma yang ada diotak maen kluar..T_T walopun gt, mohon di review ya?**

**Plis-plis..**

**Maaf bagi yang merasa OCnya kebanyakan dan mnganggu, buat Fuyu:**

**Hwaa…peran kita Cuma sedikit.**

**Buat Kinonee: lowongan tunangan Kakashi memang private dari Kinonee…dan g a bisa di ganggu gugat!**

**Mind to Review? O.o**


	3. Complicated 3

**Disclaimer : kak masashi kishimoto..hhe..biar nunggu ampe kiamat ga bakal di kasih ke yuki…T_T**

**Genre: Romance / Humor…?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : baca sendiri siapa pair utamanya..maybe, suika..Naruhina…or…?**

**Made by : Hanayuki Aiko (ganti nma) XD**

**Warning : OOC! (ga sepenuhnya sey~) gaje…**

**Hn.. lama amat,, lanjoet..**

**Maaf telat update…^.^**

**~Complicated Love~**

Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Gaara.

Tap…tap…tap…SREEEk, BUUK!

Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh pada asal suara berisik itu dan segera menahan tawa mereka.

"Su-Suigets..su…Hmph! Ke-kenapa kau?" tanya Gaara dan Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetaran karna menahan tawa.

Suigetsu yang berniat menjahili mereka berdua dengan cara mengagetkan malah terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa semak-semak.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti tertawa dan segera membantuku?" tanya Suigetsu jengkel.

"Tidak, kapan kami- Bwahahahaha! Baik-baik, kami tertawa sekarang!" seru Gaara dan Sasuke tak kuat menahan tawa mereka. Apalagi setelah melihat Suigetsu yang kini berdiri dengan banyak ranting yang menancap di baju dan rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Gaara disela tawanya.

"Heh, apa kau tidak lihat? Hah?" jawab Suigetsu mencak-mencak sambil membersihkan ranting-ranting ditubuhnya.

"Sudahah, kalian mengajak siapa ke pesta tunangan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Suigetsu pada Gaara dan Sasuke.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling pandang, jelas sekali dari pandangannya, pandangan menantang.

"Hm… aku… akan kupikirkan!" seru Sasuke menatap Gaara sinis.

"Aku juga…" tambah Gaara membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan berani.

Suigetsu yang merasa ada hawa buruk dan atmosphere yang ga enak, langsung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mau ke Yakiniku Q, tidak? Aku yang traktir d-deh.." tanya Suigetsu takut-takut melihat mata sahabat-sahabatnya yang seperti ingin saling menelan hidup-hidup.

"Hm… baiklah.." jawab dua orang itu. Mereka berjalan menuju Yakiniku Q berhubung dekat, jadilah jalan kaki. (X9)

**-Time Skip-**

"Kau pesan apa Sasuke? Gaara?" tanya Suigetsu sambil membaca menunya.

"Aku minum saja, jus tomat.." seru Sasuke.

"Aku.. orange juice.. sudah kenyang." Jawab Gaara bohong, bilang aja JAIM! –di sabaku-

Suigetsu segera memanggil pelayan dan memberitahu pesanan Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia sepertinya tidak merasa risih makan sendiri. Satu Yakiniku large dan satu gelas soda yang juga large…

Ya ampun…dia tidak tahu malu. (=_='')

Tidak sampai 15 menit, pesanan mereka bertiga datang. Suigetsu langsung melahap makanan yang masih panas-panasnya itu dan minum. Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menatap sahabat mereka itu dengan tatapan salting.

KRIEEET. . .

Pintu restoran itu terbuka, Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh kerah pintu itu sementara Suigetsu sibuk dengan hidangan didepannya.

Gadis itu memasuki restoran Yakiniku Q. Sakura Haruno.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling menatap tak mengerti ketika Sakura berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Gaara, kebetulaan sekali. . .aku baru saja selesai memikirkan tentang ajakanmu ke pesta tunangan Kakashi-sensei dan Kino-senpai." Seru Sakura menepuk pundak Gaara pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, lalu? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara pelan, pasrah pada jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh gadis didepannya ini.

"Aku akan pergi denganmu.. lagipula aku belum memiliki pasangan. . ." seru Sakura tersenyum senang. Sasuke membelalakan mata tak percaya, lalu dia dengan siapa?

"Terima kasih, Sakura..! oh , ya! Kau mau makan? Gabung saja.. biar Suigetsu yang bayar. ." tawar Gaara. Suigetsu melongo kaget.

"Eh, tapi… apa tidak-" kata-kata gadis berambut pink itu terpotong.

"Kau mau makan dengan kami atau tidak?" kata-kata Sasuke ini terkesan dingin ditelinga Sakura, entah mengapa.

"Suigetsu-san apa boleh?" tanya Sakura takut-takut pada Suigetsu yang masih asyik melahap makanannya dengan tidak tahu malu dan sopan santun. (=='')

Suigetsu hanya menganggukkan kepala tenda boleh-boleh saja. Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk disebalah Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis menatap Sasuke yang kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, dengan siapa kau pergi ke pesta tunangannya Kakashi-sensei dan Kino-senpai? " pertanyaan Gaara ini benar-benar memojokan Sasuke. Bagamana lagi? Sakura menerima permintaan Gaara dengan datang bersama ke pesta tunangan guru mereka itu.

"Aku datang dengan. . ." Sasuke mengaantungkan kalimatnya, sementara Sakura dan Gaara Cuma menatap penuh tanya.

Kriiet. . tep tep. .tep . .

Pintu restoran itu terbuka lagi, dua orang gadis remaja yang bisa dibilang kembar tapi beda (?)

Memasuki ruangan itu. Akasuna Yuki dan Akasuna Hiyori. (o.O?)

Yuki dan Hiyori berjalan menuju meja yang ada disamping meja Sasuke dan kawan-kawan (?)

Sambil menyapa mereka.

"Hai, Sasuke! Hai, Gaara! Sakura-chan juga disini? Dan manusi ikan itu juga. ." seru Yuki dengan senyum yang menyindir dimata Suigetsu.

"Aku pergi dengan Yuki!" seru Sasuke cepat.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya? Pergi-" Sasuke segera membekap mulut Yuki dan membawanya sedikit menjauh.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku? Maaf agak memaksa. ." seru Sasuke setelah agak jauh dari teman-temannya yang lain dan tentu saja melepaskan bekapannya.

"Bantu apa? Kenapa aku?" tanya Yuki heran bercampur kesal.

"Datang ke pesta Kakashi-sensei bersamaku. . plis? kau belum punya pasangan kan?" tanya Sasuke memelas.

"Oke, datangnya saja ya? Sampai sana aku tidak mau tahu. . " jawab Yuki ogah-ogahan tapi setuju juga.

Sasuke mengangguk senang dan cepat-cepat kembali ke meja tadi bersama Yuki, sementara Gaara, Suigetsu , Sakura dan Hiyori menatap mereka heran.

"Kau apakan dia tadi?" tanya Gaara heran menatap Sasuke. Gaara, Yuki dan Hiyori kan sepupuan.

"Mengajaknya ke pesta tunangan itu." Jawab Sasuke singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Oh. ." gaara hanya meng-oh tanda ia tidak begitu mengerti.

**-Time Skip-**

Sasuke berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya Gaara, Suigetsu yang tidak setia kawan itu bilang ada urusan dengan keluarganya dan menyuruhnya pulang sendiri.

Sementara Yuki dan Hiyori sudah pulang dari restoran dijemput Sasori yang baru akan berangkat ke kampus lagi, kakaknya yang overprotective, untungnya Yuki tidak memberitahu kakaknya kalau dia pergi dengan Sasuke si berandalan sekolah. Setidaknya belum kan? semoga tidak, kalau iya. . .besok Sasuke tinggal nama saja. :P

Jalan menuju rumah Sasuke sudah sepi. Sudah jam enam sekarang, tapi kaasan, aniki dan tousan sepetinya belum pulang.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Benar saja, tidak ada orang. Untung saja cowok rambut pantat ayam satu ini punya kunci cadangan.

"Kenapa belum pada pulang sih? Biasanya jam 5 juga sudah dirumah semua…" Sasuke menggerutu kesal sambil menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa risih berada dirumah sendirian.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya menerawang ke atas, tangannya disilangkan dibelakang kepalanya sebagai penyangga.

"Sakura. . .kau benar-benar menerima ajakan Gaara. . .huh. . sejak kapan ya aku peduli dengan gadis pink itu? Tapi dia memang cantik. . ." Sasuke menggumam sendiri. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari bawah.

Sasuke berlari menuju lantai bawah, dalam hati ia menggerutu sebal. Ia sudah lelah sekali hari ini. Lagipula ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan. . .

"Reika-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget melihat cewek yang sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri itu. Teman sekelasnya juga.

"Hm. . .tidak mempersilahkan masuk ? aku capek loh!" seru Reika mengingatkan sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya yang terdapat 2 orang lagi. Kiba dan Miku.

"Kiba? Miku? Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan 3 orang itu masuk. Kiba nyengir kuda.

"Sasuke, kau suka Sakura ya?" tanya Reika to the point. Maklum lah… IQ-nya diatas pohon kelapa, eh. .rata-rata! Jadi ia langsung main tebak saja setelah duduk.

"Aku tak menyangka, Sasuke-san suka dengan Sakura-chan. . ." seru Miku setengah ngelantur dari alur. Sepertinya ia melamun lagi, sementara Kiba sweatdrop melihat pacarnya.

"Hn. . .aku tidak yakin. . .hahaha~" Sasuke tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Reika. Dia sendiri tidak yakin apa dia benar suka atau cuma iseng.

Tok. . tok. . tok. .

"Siapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, herannya semakin jadi. Kenapa sih hari ini dia sibuk sekali?

Cklekk. . Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dalam hati dia sudah lelah ingin segera ini selesai dan tidur nyenyak.

"Sakura?" Sasuke kaget bukan main setelah mengetahui siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke aku cuma mau bilang- kenapa semuanya ada disini?" tanya Sakura heran sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, mempersilahkan cewek pink didepannya masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya lagi.

"Hn. Sudahlah, tadi mo bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, itu. . .Itachi-san dan kedua orang tuamu. . ." perkataan Sakura terputus. Sasuke langsung mendapat feeling tidak enak.

"Ya? Kenapa dengan mereka. . .?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah merah. Blushing.

"Kami pergi saja deh…. Kayaknya ga dianggep deh. . ." seru Reika dan yang laen sambil ngeloyor pergi. Sasuke menatap mereka heran. Kenapa lagi sih?

"Huft, orang tuaku dan orang tuamu akan mengadakan perjalan bisnis keluar kota selama kurang lebih 3 hari. . .aku, dititipkan diru. .mah..i..ini.." Sakura tebata, Sasuke terperangah.

"Lalu Itachi? Dimana anak itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak sopan seperti biasanya. Wajahnya dibuat terlihat sedingin mungkin tapi gagal.

Tinggal satu atap dengan cewek yang bisa feminine atau tomboy sesuka hati? Rival genknya? Orang yang disukai- err…dia tidak yakin. Berat, itulah intinya.

"Dia akan mengikuti program pelatihan bisnis di singapura, jadwalnya dia akan kembali 3 hari lagi juga…" jawab Sakura.

"Huuuuhh…kenapa mereka tidak konfirmasi dulu denganku? Yasudahlah…memang, rumahmu sepi ya?" Sasuke menghela napas berusaha mengendalikan pikiran dan jantungnya.

"Ya. . .tidak ada siapapun. . maaf merepotkan." Jawab Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tegak.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Apa kata Gaara jika dia mengetahui hal ini? Huft, putus jadi teman kali yah? Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Ambil keperluanmu…mau diantar?" tanya Sasuke sok ramah. Dalam hati dia sudah mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih!" seru Sakura sambil ngacir ke rumahnya yang emang gak terlalu jauh. Sasuke hanya bengong.

Sementara itu, dikediaman keluarga Akasuna. . .

"Yuki! Apa maksud ceritamu tadi?" Hiyori, saudara kembarl Yuki, Marahnya meledak sudah mendengar cerita dari adik kembarnya tentang apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

"Apa belum jelas? Emangnya kenapa sih? Itu juga Cuma kedokku agar dapat masuk pesta!" seru Yuki kesal.

Yah,memang bête juga sih punya dua kakak yang memang kelewat overprotektif. Apalagi Yuki anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara Akasuna, keluarga paling tajir di Konoha town.

"Jelas? Kamu mau kena marah sama aniki? Kau tahu kan kalo dia benci keluarga Uchiha itu?" tanya Hiyori. Suaranya meninggi menandakan dia sudah kesal mengahadapi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika saja tadi kau berteriak lebih kencang, aniki pasti akan kesini dan menceramahiku habis-habisan, kau tahu?" seru Yuki ketakutan.

"Yeah, itu akan kulakukan bila kau tidak membatalkan ajakan Sasuke Uchiha padamu, Akasuna HanaYuki!" bentak Hiyori tegas. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjewer telinga adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Sayangnya, aniki sedang keluar!" tambah gadis berambut merah panjang itu kesal.

"Ung… terserahlah, oh iya…ku dengar boleh mengajak kakak laki-laki bagi yang cewek. Dan perempuan bagi anak cowok. Kenapa kau tidak aja aniki saja sih?" usul Yuki, anak berambut biru itu memang bodoh, tapi otaknya encer saat terdesak.

"Eh, jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya! Akan kuadukan nanti aku ke aniki, biar tau ra-" kata-kata Hiyori terputus waktu mendengat bel rumah berbunyi.

"Aku yang buka!" seru Yuki sambil ngacir ke pintu masuk depan.

"Tadaima… kenapa dikunci sih?" tanya seorang cowok berambut merah dengan tampang yang sepertinya lelah dan cool. (author noseblessed sendiri! XD incest! XD)

"Aniki! Kenapa lama sekali sih? Eh, itu… aniki mau kami di satroni perampok?" seru Yuki girang, sementara Hiyori yang baru nyampe Cuma bisa ngos-ngosan dan ngatur napas.

"Yah, ternyata tidak sesuai dugaan aniki, yuki.. kerjaan kuliah semester satu memang susah.. namanya juga program percepatan. . .aniki kan tidak masuk TK 1 dan 2..hahaha….jangan sampe ya? " seru Sasori , cowok tadi sambil tertawa dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

Memang sih, kacamata itu bukan benar-benar karna kerusakan mata pada pemuda itu. Itu sih saran dari Hiyori, katanya biar gak terlalu cakep. Masa adek gak mau kakaknya cakep? Katanya biar gak ada yang bisa dapetin aniki. Yah, Hiyori suka sih sama Sasori. Gimanapun, aniki malah keliatan lebih cakep dan dewasa tau! =3=a

"Aniki, tadi Yuki—hmph..hmp!" putus sudah perkataan Hiyori ketika Yuki dengan suka rela nge-bekep mulut kakak perempuannya itu.

"Ada apa, Yuki?" suara Sasori meninggi, cepat sekali menangkap ekspresi gugup dari kedua adiknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aniki!" seru Yuki ketakutan melihat wajah kakaknya yang serius menatapnya.

"Aku kakakmu yang paling tua. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian disini semenjak ayah dan ibu memulai bisnis dan karir mereka di luar negeri! Sekarang cerita! " bentak Sasori tegas pada kedua adik perempuannya yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Hiyori, ada apa ini?" seru Sasori sambil menatap Hiyori tajam.

"Yuki! Kenapa kamu? Apa maksud Hiyori tadi?" bentak Sasori pada adik bungsunya itu.

Ting Tong…

Bel rumah itu berbunyi lagi. Hiyori segera membuka pintunya. Ternyata orang yang datang itu sahabat baik Sasori. Deidara.

"Oi, kuliah mana lo sekarang?" seru si pirang itu gak sopan. Baru dating dah nyelonong aje.

"Universitas." Jawab Sasori singkat dan gak jelas banget, diiringi sweatdrop dari Deidara dan dua adik kembarnya bersamaan.

"Yah, bego lo…gue tau di Univ sapa juga yang bilang di SD? tapi univ mane?" seru Deidara jengkel.

"Di Universitas. . . .KonoLeaf, jurusan teknik. Lo?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Psst, kabur…" seru Yuki setengah berbisik pada Hiyori kembarannya. Hiyori yang disikut langsung noleh.

"Hn…ini kan masalahmu!" seru Hiyori dengan berbisik di telinga Yuki. Yuki merengut, tentu saja…bilangnya sih begitu, tapi Hiyori udah melesat duluan.

"Diam kau, Yuki!" seru Sasori ketika Yuki hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei, hei…Saso, kau mau adikmu telat bangun besok? Kasian tuh, suruh tidur saja.." gumam Deidara terdengar jelas di telinga Sasori. Sasori berbalik menatap Yuki.

"Hei, Yuki-chan…tidur saja lah…" seru Deidara dari blakang punggung Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Deidara membela Yuki, itu sih katanya Sasori, Deidara naksir Yuki tapi berhubung dia masih trauma nembak cewek, jadilah temen doank. Pernah waktu itu Deidara nembak seorang cewek berambut merah, seorang cewek tsundere….

"_Tayuya-chan, eng…etoo… aku…maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Deidara kepada seorang cewek berambut merah didepannya. Cewek tomboy._

"_Maksud loe? Loe kira gue kagak normal yeah?" bentak Tayuya didepan Deidara._

"_Normal donk! Kamu cantik, aku serius nih!" seru Deidara, wajahnya sudah berubah merah total. Grogi nyataain first love mungkin ya?_

"_AAPAA? Serius loe bilang? HEH, gue NORMAL! Jangan mentang-mentang gue tomboy, trus loe nembak gue ya?" bentak Tayuya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada suara tinggi dan dengan penuh penekanan pada beberapa kata._

"_Apa? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Deidara heran bercampur kesal karna di bentak-bentak dari awal tadi._

"_GUE GAK AKAN PACARAN SAMA..CEWEK! gue ini CEWEK! Dan bukan LESBI!" seru Tayuya jengkel sambil melempar majalah yang sedang dibacanya kearah wajah Deidara._

Yah.. begitulah..setelah itu Tayuya langsung pergi.

Benar-benar penolakan cinta pertama yang tragiss.. =3=a

Yak, cukup..beralih dulu ke Sasuke.

"Lama amat si pink itu!" seru Sasuke kesal sambil mengok keluar mencari sosok Sakura. Yang ia temukan adalah sedan merah tua didepan rumah gadis itu.

"Mungkinkah itu mobil.."

**-TBC-**

**Terlalu panjjang kah? **

**Sepertinya iya..=A=**

**Ini saja saya frustasi nulisnya, mana mata ga bisa focus agi! =o=a**

**Ya sudahlah! DX**

**Oh, saya butuh LOWONAG OC!**

**3 pasangan yang paling banayk disorot mungkin sisanya mungkin gak…T.T**

**Oke 5 pasangan. Boleh temen sendiri, pacar ato pilih chara naruto. Thankz…^^**

**RnR! XD**


End file.
